


2:14am

by Tavmeister



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluffy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavmeister/pseuds/Tavmeister
Summary: "Sollux...?" Tavros called his name, taking his phone back in hands and a then a moment to check the time. 2:14 AM."Keep talking, i'm here." his voice sounded low and very tired.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Tavros Nitram
Kudos: 9





	2:14am

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this one-shot started when me(a Tavros Kinnie) called my friend (a sollux kinnie) on 2:14 am and here we are. Of course isnt was cute like this.  
> first i would like to thank my firend Devitt idk if he have account here but he are my beta and that was my first english fanfic and he was so gently to teach me and correct my mistake and lack vocabulary, i mean is really explicit the between my english and his english so thanks Dev aka @matsumori!

Tavros was not a coward; i mean, he wasn't the bravest person out there, but he wasn't a coward either. Rare were the occasions when he was afraid from the dark, the last time he could remember being when he was a child and Rufioh, his oldest brother, had decided that watching an horror movie together was a good idea, which had then resulted on him, now frightened, having to sleep with his father, or his brother when Summoner was busy with work, for about a whole week. This time, though, he didn't have his father or brother there for him, he was an adult now.

The Nitram really didn't understand where the fear had came from, but now he was under his blankets, his face illuminated merely by the single faint light in the room, that of his phone, where he was hunting for someone he could talk to until the moment in which he would finally be able to fall asleep.

He was almost giving up, after all, the college semester was just reaching for an end. Finally with some spare time on them, most students either just wanted to sleep or were currently at noisy parties, unable to check their phones; and that, of course, included his roommate, Gamzee, who was, in fact, at a party at the moment.

Despite his seemingly imminent doom on his search, a name then came into his head: Sollux Captor. He never went to parties, and at that point Tavros was just convinced he also didn't sleep either, ever. well, at least he had never seem him do any of those. Even if they weren't that close, they had known each other for a long while, even played together a bunch of times... Maybe he would accept.

Tavros had not even bothered to send a message, straight up calling the other. To his surprise, Sollux had actually picked it up. For a long set of minutes both remained silent, just awkwardly hearing each other's breathing on the opposite side of the line.

"So... Did you need something?" Sollux broke the silence with his characteristic lisp, one that required Tavros some effort not to giggle over.

"Uh... You know I'm just kinda... uh…" Tavros always cursed himself over his own speech patterns, those that included his 'uh' sounding pauses. "Ok. Don't laugh, but I am kind of afraid of the dark... and you were the only one who I knew wasn't sleeping or out to party, so I- sorry to call you so suddenly" The words came out of his mouth so quickly, to the point where even the pauses were rushed, that the Nitram doubted the other could have possibly understood anything.

Instead of laughter, however, what came next was simply the sound of something being moved, followed by the noise of Captor's fingertips nimbly running across the keyboard, which sounded far too loud and way too quick.

"Don't you have a roommate?" The voice asked on the other side of the line.

"I do, but Gamzee's at a party right now." He answered, dropping his phone close to his head on the bed.

"How about a cat, don't you have one or something? I would have guessed you liked animals since I think you were on the veterinary sciences major." Sollux commented, ceasing the typing as a different noise took place, indicating he was drinking something. That was definitely a good microphone with one hell of a sensibility.

"Oh! I wish I could have a couple of cats, but I'm allergic. Maybe I should, uh, specialize in a different kind of animal to avoid the sweet kittens. Even if i love them, I can't just take the risk of having a sneeze fit or worse in the middle of an appointment." Explained Tavros, imagining and already laughing at the scene.

After a long period of time in silence, Tavros for a moment thought the connection had went out, but the sound of something popping, which he sure hoped wasn't Sollux's back, but already knew that was the case based on how terrible his posture was, had proven him wrong. The noise of a chair being dragged further away and the rustling of fabric, presumably a comforter, followed after.

"Sollux...?" Tavros called his name, taking his phone back in hands and a then a moment to check the time. 2:14 AM.

"Keep talking, i'm here." his voice sounded low and very tired.

"Are you, uh... ok? You sound very tired. If you want to hang off it's ok..." Tavros stated, even though it was pretty clean he didn't actually wish for that phone call to end.

"I'm fine. I just have a migraine, and I suppose i should take painkillers, but your voice's a good distraction from the pain too." Sollux said from the other side of line.

"Oh, ok but, uh, i really think you should take those painkillers." Tavros commented, shifting around to be more comfortable.

"Yeah, I will in the morning if it doesn't go away." Sollux said.

Without a choice, but also very grateful, Tavros started rambling again, every now and then getting a comment or some sort of feedback from the other. He had only finally stopped when the fear had vanished and the exhaustion washed over, preventing him from coming up with any new subjects for the, mostly one sided, conversation. He has then fallen asleep with the soothing sound of sollux's breathing gracing his ears alone.

When he woke up again, it was to the sound of loud and fast typing again. Checking the phone, he was able to notice not only was him running short on battery, the call had now been going for more than five yours. A smile flourished across his lips at the though that Sollux had just chosen not to hang up during that time.

The two then spent the morning, or afternoon, Tavros really don't care and didn't want to know either, in that comfortable silence while the Nitram waited for his roommate, who would eventually come through the apartment door, probably blatantly drunk.

That, however, is for another history.


End file.
